


Too Cute to Bear

by orangegreenlove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Loveless Fusion, Biting, Established Relationship, Loud Sex, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangegreenlove/pseuds/orangegreenlove
Summary: Loveless AU where characters have cat ears and tails until they lose their virginity, though luckily not all sex acts count.Yuri is annoyed at how expressive his ears are and Otabek is full of surprises.





	

"Get my revenge," Yuri grumbled, tail swishing in annoyance, but his ears were already perking up again. It was difficult to stay angry when he was curled up all comfortably against Otabek’s side, leaching bodyheat. He hadn’t gotten much sleep last night because he had the hotel room next to Yuuri and Viktor - the thin walls meant that he’d heard a lot more than he wanted to. He couldn’t even stay in Otabek’s room instead because it was right next to JJ, which was even less appealing. 

“Uh huh,” Otabek agreed, fingers trailing up and down Yuri’s side in a slow caress. 

Yuri sighed, relaxing further until only the tip of his tail was twitching anymore. He hated how expressive his tail and especially his ears were, showing every single one of his moods to the world, but Otabek never made fun of him. Otabek’s fingers slipped under his t-shirt, brushing lightly over his skin, startling a surprised moan out of Yuri. Biting his lips, Yuri tried to stay silent - it was only his side and stomach, not anywhere near the good spots, but even this simple touch already felt much too good. 

The teasing touches quickly got too much for Yuri to take. Taking control, Yuri rolled on top of Otabek and kissed him. The kiss soon deepened, tongues sliding against each other. Otabek was caressing his back, fingers occasionally dipping down to tease at the soft fur of Yuri’s tail, and Yuri knew he was making way more noise than he should when there were people next door, but he couldn’t make himself stop either. Not until a peal of laughter from next door made him pull back in embarrassment. 

Flopped on his back, Yuri pressed his hands against his cheeks, trying to will the blush away. He shouldn’t care that people could hear them. He didn’t want to care. He really wasn’t ashamed of Otabek or anything. But he really, really didn’t want stupid JJ and stupid JJ’s stupid fiance listening in when he lost his ears. The first time should be private, just him and Otabek with no one on the other side of the wall. Except there was always someone around - they mostly saw each other at competitions, at stupid hotels with annoyingly thin walls. 

“Hey, Beka,” Yuri said to distract himself from his embarrassment, “what’s it like?”

“Hm?” Otabek replied, rolling on his side to look at Yuri. 

“Sex. Your first time, what was it like?” Yuri grumbled, eyes still closed. He’d been curious for a while about how and when Otabek had lost his ears, but had been too embarrassed to ask. Since his face was already burning hot and ridiculously pink thanks to his stupid pale skin, he might just as well ask now - it wasn’t like he could blush more. 

“You think-” Otabek began, but stopped short. 

Fingers wrapped around Yuri’s wrist and pulled his hand up to Otabek’s head. Soft hair and… fluffy fur? Yuri’s eyes snapped open and his fingers explored under Otabek’s hair more deliberately. There was a tiny, fluffy ear that twitched under his touch. “Bear?!” Yuri exclaimed in surprise, sitting up. “You’ve got bear ears?” 

Otabek nodded, just a hint of red appearing on his cheeks. Yuri stared at Otabek, blinking in surprise. Bear ears were rare. Most people had cat or dog ears, with the odd fox thrown in. Bear ears were even less common than Chulanont’s hamster ears, which were already pretty special. Yuri brushed Otabek’s hair aside enough to get a look at his ears - they were small and round, the dark fur blending in easily with Otabek’s hair. 

“You’re lucky, your ears just blend in and don’t give your every mood away,” Yuri grumbled, his own annoyingly visible ears tilting. Even wearing a hoodie most of the time didn’t help, since his tail was just as expressive as his ears. His damn fanclub wore headbands with ears patterned after his own, blond with ridiculously cute black spots at the top. At least they didn’t have the silly fur tufts at the tips, since he secretly cut those short every time they grew back. “Hey, wait a moment, what about your tail?” 

Otabek hesitated a moment, then asked, “Do you want to see it?”

“Yes!” Yuri grinned, ears perking up. For Otabek to be able to hide it, it must be pretty small. 

Otabek unzipped his jeans, then turned around and pushed his jeans just far enough down his hips to expose a small, round puff of a tail. When Yuri brushed his fingers against it, it twitched under his touch, tickling his palm like a little ball of fluff. 

Otabek moved to pull his jeans back up but Yuri put his hand on top of Otabek’s, stopping him. Turning around to face Yuri, Otabek raised a questioning eyebrow, so Yuri leaned in and kissed him again, making questions superfluous. One of Yuri’s hands went right back to the little fluffball of a tail, while his other hand slipped into Otabek’s boxers to fondle his dick. Otabek’s tail might have been tiny, but his dick was quite big and it hardened quickly under Yuri’s touch. 

The constant movement of Otabek’s fluffy little bear tail against his palm was actually quite distracting, keeping Yuri from making quite as much noise as usual. Otabek touched him in return, warm fingers trailing over Yuri’s back, hips and tail. When Otabek broke the kiss to pant for air, Yuri took the chance to push Otabek’s boxers down and take a good, long look at his dick. They’d done this before a couple of times, but not much more than this, so all of it was still new and exciting and they knew exactly how far they could go without losing their ears. 

Licking his lips nervously, Yuri silently cursed his own awkwardness. This shouldn’t be difficult at all, there was no way Otabek would make fun of him for wanting... “Ughh,” Yuri grumbled. He glared at Otabek fiercely. “I’m going to suck your dick. You got a problem with that?!”

“Okay,” Otabek replied, appearing as calm as ever, but since Yuri still had his hand on Otabek’s fluffy little tail he felt the excited wiggle it did at the words. 

Yuri’s ears perked up delightedly. “I could get used to this,” he mused, giving the fluffball a little squeeze as he sank to his knees. He eyed Otabek’s dick, the size of it just a bit intimidating up close. Keeping one hand on Otabek’s puffy bear tail for reassurance, Yuri leaned in close and touched just the tip of his tongue to Otabek’s dick. Emboldened by the twitchy tail’s obvious reactions, Yuri did it again, trailing his tongue up and down the length of Otabek’s hard dick a couple of times. 

He’d thought it might feel weird to not just touch another man’s dick but to lick it too, yet it didn’t seem weird at all - it felt as natural as kissing. Opening his mouth wide, he sucked just the head of Otabek’s dick inside. Yuri worried a bit about keeping his teeth away from the sensitive flesh, but soon realized that that wasn’t as much of a concern as he’d assumed. Feeling daring, he took more of Otabek’s dick into his mouth until his mouth felt pleasantly full, then drew back until just the tip remained inside. Yuri flicked his tongue over the tip, teasing at it just to feel the fluffy tail twitch against his palm. He liked how stoic Otabek usually seemed, but he definitely enjoyed this direct connection to his moods. 

Slowly getting the hang of it, Yuri bobbed his head, letting Otabek’s shaft slide in and out of his mouth while he experimentally sucked his cheeks in. Otabek’s hands touched his hair gently, a soft caress that made Yuri even more determined to do this right. Thumbs rubbed over his cat ears until Yuri was practically purring around the dick in his mouth, which finally got some noise out of his stoic boyfriend. 

Otabek groaned, tail twitching erratically against Yuri’s palm. “Yura,” he groaned quietly. “Wait, I can’t-”

Yuri just hummed in reply, proud of driving Otabek to his limits so quickly. He had no intention of drawing back - unlike some people he could name, he’d never tasted his own semen, so he had no idea what it tasted like, but it couldn’t be that bad. 

Otabek tried to draw back, but Yuri held on, holding him in place. The first spurt of come hit his tongue and Yuri’s eyes widened at the taste - weird, and saltier than he’d assumed. He gagged a little but didn’t let go, taking all of Otabek’s come in his mouth, holding on until Otabek had shivered himself out. Once Otabek was done, Yuri let his dick slip out of his mouth and swallowed, very aware of Otabek’s eyes on him. For once, Otabek didn’t have his face under control at all, and Yuri blushed at the wide-eyed awe and love visible on his boyfriend’s face. 

Otabek was panting for air and swaying in place, so Yuri got to his feet and pushed him down onto the bed. Crawling on top, he brushed his lips against Otabek’s, humming happily when Otabek’s arms wrapped around him to hold him close while Otabek recovered. The kiss was messy and desperate, with Yuri all turned on and eager, while Otabek was panting for breath and still shaky from his recent orgasm. 

They did manage to wrestle Otabek’s shirt off and push Yuri’s jeans down far enough to free his dick finally. Yuri moaned shamelessly into the kiss while he rubbed against Otabek’s hip. Once Otabek had recovered a bit, he asked if he should return the favour, but Yuri shook his head - he wanted to keep kissing. Just Otabek’s hands were good enough for now, warm and strong. It wasn’t like he would last long anyway with Otabek’s fingers wrapped tight around his dick, stroking him just so. Otabek kept playing with his ears too, rubbing at the soft fur triangles until Yuri was purring with pleasure.

An especially loud moan drove the colour into Yuri’s cheeks. Bright red, he hid his face against Otabek’s shoulder, muffling his noises as much as he could. Otabek stroked him steadily, driving Yuri higher and higher with every stroke while Yuri bit his lips to try and keep the moans in. In desperation, Yuri sank his teeth into Otabek’s shoulder, startling a grunt out of Otabek but getting no complaint. 

Yuri came with a muffled wail, pleasure rolling through him as his come splashed over Otabek’s hand and hip, his tail swishing wildly. He flopped bonelessly, shivering while Otabek rubbed soothing circles on his skin and petted his tail. Otabek was probably smearing come all over his tail, sticking the fur together, but Yuri couldn’t give half a fuck right now - if the tangles got too bad, he’d just make Otabek help brush his tail. That would give him a good excuse to touch Otabek’s cute little tail in return too, not that he really needed an excuse. 

“Ugh, I’m sticky,” Yuri grumbled, his limbs still too shaky to allow him to get up. “This is all your fault. What’s your tail gotta be so cute for?”


End file.
